


Мальчишник

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [4]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмиль со товарищи любят смотреть “сериалы для парней”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчишник

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из интервью со Свендсеном: _“Ничего не остается, как лежать на софе и смотреть фильмы и сериалы. Я пересмотрел все «Breaking bad», «Dexter», «Entourage», «Californication». Ну, эти сериалы для парней”_
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.

– Привет!  
Когда Эмиль открыл дверь, на пороге нарисовался до безобразия довольный Тарьей, помахивающий в воздухе коллекционным DVD «Dexter».  
– Привет! – откуда-то из-за спины Тарьея пыхтит Йоханесс. – Может, мы уже пройдем? Потому что у меня тут обе руки заняты и я был бы не против уже что-нибудь куда-нибудь поставить.  
– Привет, проходите, – улыбнулся Эмиль, шире распахивая дверь и отступая с прохода. Тарьей привычно прошел в сторону барной стойки, отделявшей кухонный уголок от гостиной.  
– Саманта свалила? – деловито поинтересовался он, выгружая из рюкзака пакетики с попкорном и чипсами. Йоханесс уместил рядом с ними упаковку пива.  
– Угу, у нее съемки какого-то там эфира в Тронхейме, – ответил Эмиль, закрывая дверь и проходя в комнату за друзьями. – Вернется послезавтра. Так что у нас с вами полтора дня мальчишника! О, вы пиво захватили?  
– Угу, – широко улыбаясь, Тарьей открыл бутылку и сделал глоток, не отводя взгляда от Свендсена. Затем так же неспешно приблизился к Эмилю и потянулся вверх. Эмиль не выдержал, сграбастал Тарьея и крепко прижал к себе, жадно сцеловывая с губ пивную горчинку.  
– Ффффуууу! – выразил свое недовольство Йоханесс. – Мужики, у нас мальчишник или у вас вечер “жена в командировке”?!  
– Мальчишник, – радостно сообщил Тарьей, отрываясь от Эмиля и жадно вдыхая воздух.  
– Я не женат! – одновременно с этим возмутился Свендсен. – Ладно, пойдем кино смотреть.  
С этими словами он подхватил одной рукой пиво, другой повелительно обнял Тарьея и потащил к дивану. Тяжело вздыхая и стараясь не смотреть на пока еще прилично обжимающуюся парочку, Йоханесс высыпал снеки в три большие миски, водрузил их на столик и поставил диск в плеер. Затем он взял себе пива и нагло рухнул на диван между братом и Свендсеном.  
– Хей! – попытался было возмутиться Эмиль, пока Тарьей старательно отпихивался от брата с другой стороны.  
– Если вы будете сидеть рядом, то уже спустя полсерии мне придется либо выпинывать вас в спальню, либо самому уходить черт знает куда. Потому что я еще не выпил столько, чтобы наблюдать гей-порно в исполнении любимого брата, – с этими словами Йоханесс показательно пригубил пиво и нажал на пульте “play”.  
Тишину первых кадров сериала разорвала синхронная затрещина, прилетевшая младшему Бё с двух сторон. Йоханесс выругался и торжествующе улыбнулся. Если только затрещина – значит, сегодня они таки досмотрят сезон до конца.


End file.
